Perfect isn't so Great
by Seth Child Star
Summary: When the X-men decide to take a little vaction, they end up in a town that seems a little less than what it's name boasts. Could it be possible that this little town called Perfect holds a dark secret that could link five of the least expected mutant's pa
1. Warnings

ALRIGHT! This is a freaky story I got from watching one of the creepy Walgreen's comercials about the town of "Perfect". So, this is a story dedicaded(sp?) to the Walgreen's Staff 'n Crew!

Title: Perfect isn't so Great  
Summery: When the X-men decide to take a little vaction, they end up in a town that seems a little less than what it's name boasts. Could it be possible that this little town called Perfect holds a dark secret that could link five of the least expected mutant's pasts?  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Graphic Violance

Bobby Drake sat, head phones hooked into his portable CD player turned up full blast, Three Days Grace's _Scared Lonely._ His chin was propped up on his fist, elbow set on the part of the SUV's door just next to the window. He let out a bored sigh, then turned his attention back to the front of the car.

He looked at themessenger bag sitting in his lap. He wished he could take out his camera and record a DVD of the countyside. But, of course, he wasn't allowed to in a crowded car. At least not while he wasn't sitting in the bak hatch with the luggage with his two best friends. And that wasn't gonna be possible until they reached the nearest gas station. But there was one thing Bobby could say about the trip itself.

It was gonna suck.

Suddenly, he saw the service station. He mentally thanked God. He was hungry, and tired of sitting crunched up against the window. The chain of vans pulled into the parking lot, which drew alot of attention. Bobby was grateful to get out and stretch his legs. He placed his bag over his shoulder, then followed Storm into the station. She held a list of foods the kids wanted and the kids' names were next to each order. Bobby, Kitty, Rouge, Wolverine, Scott, and Jean all grabbed the foods they needed, and a service station worker help gas the vans.

Bobby took his food and trooped with the rest of the gang to the cars, then helped hand out the food. After the kids had each grabbed their food, those that had handed out the food prepared to get into their new seats. Bobby was about to climb into the hatch when he saw Storm talking with someone. He caught their conversation:

"Are you sure that's were we need to go? It's not on the map."  
"They don' like puttin' themselves up for show."  
"Oh."

"You kids shouldn' bea headin' whea ya headin." an old man in a chair said. He'd startled Bobby with this bit of info.  
"And...where are we headin'?" Bobby asked him.  
"Ta Perfect."  
Perfect?"  
"Yup. Perfect. They're strange folk. We don' go messin' in theier businuess. Same way the other way 'round."  
Bobby nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."  
Bobby turned twords the car. He knew that this trip was gonna suck. He didn't know how right he was.


	2. Meeting Hush

Bobby looked out at the man through the glass of the back hatch as they drove away. There was something strange about what he had said. What had it ment, though? He decided to replay the message to Logan, who was driving. Carefully, he crawled over the many seats and children who were fighting and sitting in them, and placed himself in the passenger seat with ease. He'd apparently done this many times before. But Logan didn't care.

Wolverine was running on six cups of coffee an hour. He needed sleep. He wanted to get to the town soon, and hopefully find a hotel to check into and get some sleep. "Hey." ame an all-too- awake voice. Logan would've turned and glared at the boy sitting Indian-style and facing him, but he had to watch the road. "And just what, pre tell, do _you _want?" Logan asked the teen. "Well...there was this weird old guy back at the station. He said the twon we're headin' twords isn't a good place to visit." Bobby said. Logan let out a growl as they past a sign that said TEN MINUTES TO PERFECT!

"I don't give a shit. Just 'cuase some old local says somethin' doesn't mean I've gotta belive it." He snarled. "Okay, but the dead rise or someone tries to kidnap someone, don't come runnin' to me. Becuase I'll be leaving Perfect as soon as it happens." Bobby said, before turning back to crawl over the seats. Logan rolled his eyes. It'd be just like Bobby to ditch his homework, training, and having to face someone who was thirty times his size, yet when it came to the paranormal or cameras, he was glad to strike up a conversation with anyone who was intrested.

They entered Perfect nine minutes later. As they reached the Hotel, a fat little man in a gray flannel suit ran out to greet them. He was jovial. He shook hands with Logan, starting up a conversaition on the normal things; how much it'd cost to feed, house, and baby-sit the all children.

Bobby, walked away from the crowd. He looked for something intreasting. There were people waving and smiling to eachother. Bobby couldn't help himself. He smiled a little too. Maybe the old guy had just been senile. Suddenly he walked by the town graveyard.

He looked at it through the wrought-iron gates. He saw fat tourists walking throught the graves, taking pictures and pointing at the graves and laughing. He wondered who would be so disrespectful. He saw bored little boys just as plump as their parents. The held gameboys and were dragging their feet over the graves. The were pulling the dirt up. Suddenly, someone brushed against him and, in a sad, unreconizable voice, a girl said "Depressing, isn't it?" Bobby turned to face the girl. She wore a long white dress, her black-brown hair fluttering about her in the wind. "Yeah, if you say so." Bobby said, turning back to the graveyard. "My name's Hush." the girl, Hush, said, extending a hand. She was pretty, Bobby had to admit it. He grasped her hand gently. "I'm Bobby." He said. As he looked at her, he saw that her dress had specks of dirt and was tinged with rusty-color brown. She had dirt under her fingernails. Bobby could also feel cold coming from her hand. But she didn't pull her hand away from his, she maerly smiled. "BOBBY! HURRY UP!" came Jean's voice. "Well, guess I'll see you around." Hush said. She turned and walked twords the graveyard entrance. Bobby walked back twords the hotel. He was a little weirded out by the girl, but she was so pretty...

4-78942-07824-782580356978095680398-42870245809478204780249789845

How do you like it? Please share.


	3. The Secret Place

Chapter 3! K, this is gonna be a fun thing to write(for me), and I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoy bringing it to you! In this chapter, I think I'll pop in an OC, Lukas. He'll be played by...Domonic Monahagn. Just becuase I love him! And he's soooo cute, too. Yay For Dommy!

Oh, and Hush is part on the Living Dead Dolls, series 6. I've brought in the Living Dead Dolls for a reason. Not just Hush.  
034769e25754674567579284-765478956729568  
3049756034609351760147601347609731897432  
760437697145967456790457845904560754-697

Bobby shuffled up to his room, walking behind Lukas(OC), John, Peter, and Remy, histhree roommates. As soon as they got there, the others stopped dead in their tracks. "Dude..." John said, looking around the room. "What? What is it?" Bobby asked, attempting to push past them. "Cool." Peter said, walking into the room. Bobby peered into the room. It was huge, and had a tv with a PS2, PS1, X-Box, Gamecube, and N-64 hooked into it, as well as a DVD player. The room also had five beds set into a long row,a verylarge window, and a carpeted floor. Bobby walked twords the window bed. He peered out the window, and saw the magnificent veiw-which included the graveyard. Bobby now saw that there was a large lake the center of it, surronded by graves.

"Cool! There's entire veiw of the graveyard from here!" Bobby said, looking out at it. John backed away from his friend. "Okaaaaaaay...I think I'll sleep back here." John said, sitting on th bed next to the window bed. He really didn't want to wake up looking out at a bunch of graves. "I guess I'll sleep next to John." Peter said. "I'll take this one." Remy said, plopping down on the bed next to Peter's. "And that leaves me with the door bed." Lukas said. He dropped his things onto the floor in front of the bed. He sat on the edge, looking at the others. "So...what d'you wanna do first?" He asked, his voice growing bored..

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading down to the graveyard." Bobby said, grabbing his digital camera and DVD recorder, then put them in his bookbag. He walked twords the door, pushing it open, and walking twords the entrance way. As soon as he got into the open air, he headed twords the graveyard. As he walked, he thought, for a second, that he saw a girl dressed up like the Easter Bunny. Once he had turned back to double-check, however, she was gone. "Weird..." Bobby whispered.

Bobby walked into the graveyard. He saw still many tourists. And the trails left by their fat-ass Game-boy playing lazy children. They probly didn't even understand how presious the technology used to make the Game-boy work was! But yet the were playing, beeps and blips and music coming from the small Nintedo produced box-like object. Suddenly, he saw a girl in a white dress and sitting on a grave that, possibly multiple fattys having had dragged their feet across, looked like it had been dug up a few time. Or a bunch of times. Either way, it looked like it had been dug up a lot. "Hush?" Bobby said quietly, walking twords the lone figure. She turned to face him instantly. "Bobby...I didn't expect to see you again so soon!"

Hush stood up. She walked twords Bobby. "I didn't expect to meet you so soon again either." Bobby replied. "So...how do you like our number one tourist attraction?" Hush asked, waving a hand around at the graves. "It's...intresting." He peered over her shoulder at the grave she had been sitting at. It had written on it "Lillith". The inscpirtion read:

_Only a stake or sun  
__Will kill this beast  
For on your blood  
She will feast._

"Intresting inscription." Bobby said. Hush looked at the grave and chuckled. "Yeah. She was fun to be around. But she liked vampires. So, she asked for this to be her inscription." Hush waved her hand at the headstone. Bobby couldn't see the bottom, which held the date of death. If he had, then the X-men wouldn't have been in the trouble they were gonna be in soon. But that's not what this story's about.

"Cool." Bobby said. "What's that?" Hush asked, pointint to his bookbag which held most of his camera equipment. "My cameras." Bobby said, slipping out his digital camera. "Cool." Hush whispered. She took it in her hands, looking a little weirded out." Um...are you okay? You act like you've never seen a camera before." Bobby said, waving a hand infront of her face. She snapped out of Lala land, handed him his camera back. "I've seen cameras before, it's just, that one's a digital one. The only one's I've ever really seen are the disposable ones. Oh, I wanted to show you something. But you have to promise not to tell anyone." Hush said. "Sure." Bobby said. Hush grabbed his hand, and they began running twordsa place somewhere in the back of the graveyard. It was amazing. It was just near a lake, and flowers grew there. Three well-kept graves stood alone, with lovely wild flowers growing around the headstones. The were black and whitemarble, not the gray stone the other headstones were made from. "Don't tell anyone about this place. These three graves hold children in them, they died in the lake. No one could find them. The caretaker found them a few years ago, but he didn't remember their names. It was a boy and two girls. One was Erol, the boy. The girls were Marisol and Ezmeralda. Since they were visitors, the town was going to burn their bodies if the found them. The caretaker didn't like that thought, so he made three coffins. He buried them, and found out their names. Amazingly, the still had their clothes mostly intact. He discavered who they were, who was wearing what, and then carved the names into the headstones. Sad, isn't it? To have to keep something so wonderful a secret?" Hush said, looking at the children's graves.Bobby nodded his agreement.

Meanwhile...

Back at the hotel, everyone else was getting ready for dinner. Storm asked where Bobby was, and Lukas said he'd gone sight-seeing. "Don't worry." Logan said. "I'm sure where ever he is, he'll be back maybe at the most 12 o'clock. He's done this before. He'll be fine."

3:00 AM:  
Bobby crept into the room, past his sleeping roommates, and to his bed. He set his things down of the floor next to his bed. He made sure they were still asleep, then sat on his bed next to the windowsill. He looked down at Hush, who looked back at him as she locked up the Graveyard. She smiled, and then ran down the street to go home. Bobby grinned, then laid down to go to sleep.


	4. Library Theives

Finaly, chapter four! I AM ALIVE! I LIVE! I! AM! NOT! DEAD!

And now that I've gotten that outta me system...well, a basic chapter summery for this will be some nightmares will attack Bobby, and he doesn't know what they mean! So, in his curiosity, he goes to the library, and discovers a book that seems to flip to a certin page when he touches it...could this possibly a warning? Well, duh, but none of the X-men think so. Obviously.

There was something odd about this dream. Why was it different from the others? Wait, was he in the GRAVEYARD! But...he was still asleep, wasn't he? Certinly not awake...but this, this nightmare or dream or what ever felt so real...and he didn't even know most of what the graveyard looked like! There was a shaking...under his feet, he felt shaking...suddenly, coffins began thrusting up out of the ground...people pulled themselves from the ground. Someone grabbed his ankle,but before he could turn to see who, he was shaken awake...by his best friend, John.

"I'm up." He said groggily, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
"Dude, c'mon, you've overslept. It's really late..."  
"WHAT?" Bobby shot up, his head smashing into John's nose. Reflexivly, John grabbed it, them moved his hand to look at it. It had blood on it.  
"Dude! My nose!"  
Bobby giggled, even though he felt at least 40 percent guilty.  
"Here." He handed John some tissues. "What time is it?"  
"11:30." John said as he turned twords the bathdoor and began walking.  
"Oh, holy shit dude." Bobby grabbed his camera bag and, slinging it over his shoulder, he ran twords the door, knocking into John, who was pushed into the bathroom and hit his head on the wall. "OW!" He yelled, and Bobby yelled back, "Sorry!" and continued running. He was half way down the stairs when he saw Logan holding an apple. For some reason, he grabbed it before Logan could bite into it, leaving his elder with a puzzled look. With out looking back Bobby yelled, "Sorry, Logan, I'll pay you back!" and pushed throught the front doors.

He ate the apple as he ran to the library, and nearly collided with Hush. No, scratch that, they _did_ ram into each other. Bobby fell to the ground, and cursed mildly as the only food he would be able to keep in his stomach was kicked into the street and ran over by at least three cars before deciding to keep his mouth shut about it.

"Bobby! Were've you been?" Hush asked as she helped him stand. Did this girl know no pain, or was she running on just caffine? "Asleep. Until John woke me up and I accidently smashed his noe and also accidently pushed him into the bathroom where he hit his head but I had to keep running and couldn't go to the kitchen or resturants to get some food and had steal Logan's apple which was just smushed by a bunch of cars when I ran into you! But, no, how are you?" He said a little agitated. Hush laughed. "I got up, brushed my teeth, grabbed some coffee and toast, and came here." She said. Bobby relized she was wearing the same clothes as the day before, the same white slippers, same dirt-caked dress.

"Oh." Maybe she had blood _made_ of coffee. "Ready to go?" Hush asked. "You choose the destination, and not something like the museum, that's so boring!" "Okay, how 'bout the library? Or do you not wanna see that either?" "Oh, no, the library's fine, it's nice and cozy, and plenty of teens break into it in the middle of the night to make out." Hush suddenly got a firm red coloring in her cheeks, and Bobby chuckled. "Cool." He said, and she grabbed his hand. They began running throught the streets, laughing and yelling.

Once they reached their destination, they got a lot less talkative, and headed instantly twords the section of their chocie: non-fiction. "If you find a book that's reall old and hasn't been checked out in a while, then they don't care if you have a library card, you can keep it. The rules around here a extremely lax." Hush whispered to him. Bobby nodded, and began looking. He saw a book with claret binding. For somereason, he plucked this on up. The were spindly gold letters on the black cover that said something in French. Bobby knew that it ment "The Book of Shadowed Lands", but didn't know why. He opened it up, and looked at the check-out card. It hadn't been checked out for 70 years! Hush walked over to him and he closed the book. She had a horror novel, and it looked old. Bobby shrugged at her choice of book. "Is that all you want?" Hush asked, looking at the book. Bobby nodded. "It looks old, the words might be faded, but, eh, it's your choice." She turned and began walking out of section twords the front, then stopped. "Are you coming or not?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot. Bobby shrugged, tucking the book under his arm. "Yeah." He followed her. As he walked, he thought, for a split-second that he'd seen a girl in a prom dress and crown, only with part of her mouth pulled off. He blinked, and then she was gone. He shrugged it off.

Boy, would he regret doing _that_.


End file.
